Rise of Team Jinchuuriki
by Whispers12
Summary: What if Akatsuki started to collect the bijuu earlier? What if some members had alternative motives behind joining? Witness the rise of team jinchuuriki. Rating may go up in later chapters.


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1.

Akatsuki began to collect the bijuu earlier in order to speed up their goal of world domination. The night of the Uchiha massacre not one but two leaf citizens left the village that day. Itachi Uchiha prodigy of the Uchiha clan had just left his brother lying in the middle of the street of his compound after hitting him with a Tsukuyomi. After looking at his brother unconcious on the ground he remebered the second part of his mission. Retrieve the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

A 6 year old Naruto was on his way home, bloodied and bruised he made his way to the park to sleep on a bench. The orphanage had closed the gates earlier to lock the so called 'Demon' child out once more. After he was locked out of the orphanage 3 drunk chunnin had attacked him. Hitting him with bottles of sake. They also took turns punching and kicking him while the others held him down. He made a hasty retreat after they let him go. Now at the park he sat on the bench which would become his bed for the night. Looking up to the moon he noticed a red tint in the moons color.

Just than a figure appeared out of nowhere. He was dressed in the ANBU combat gear, with a wakizashi strapped to his back, and black hair. He proceeded to walk towards Naruto, only to have Naruto stand up and try to walk away from him. As Naruto made it to his feet they gave out from the loss of blood he suffered from the attack earlier. He started to fall. Bracing himself for the impact of hitting the ground so he started to close his eyes. He was surprised when a pair of arms stopped him before he hit the ground. Looking up into the face of the person who had stopped him he gazed into the crimson eyes of this stranger. Itachi sat him down on the bench so he could talk to him without him collapsing into the ground.

"W-Who are you?" asked Naruto curious to who this man was.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi replied.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked. A nod from the boy was his answer.

"What is your name kid?"

"N-Naruto sir. W-What do you want from me?"

"How would you like to get away from all these hateful villagers?"

Naruto nodded his head again and asked "I don't know why everyone hates me. Do you know why?"

"Yes Naruto I do know why but before I tell you. How would you like to leave the village with me tonight?" Another nod was the answer to this question.

"I will tell you now that if you leave with me tonight you might never return to this place."

"Hai." Naruto said. "But why do you want me to come with you?" The young blonde asked.

"Because Naruto you have the potential to become the greatest ninja this world has seen." Itachi answered. "Are you ready to leave."

Naruto looked back at the Hokage mountain and said goodbye to the old man and the rest of the village vowing to become stronger. With that said Itachi placed Naruto on his back and made his way out of the village towards the the border of Fire country to meet the others.

Little did they know someone had observed their conversation. The sandaime hokage watched as Naruto left with Itachi one of his most trusted ninja's. A silent tear fell when Naruto said his goodbye. As he watched them leap onto the wall he said "Farewell Naruto may we meet again."

* * *

Earlier in Suna...

Sasori of the red sands returned to his old home to complete his mission. Retrieve the Shukaku jinchuuriki. Watching from the shadows Sasori searched the village for his target. After an hour long search Sasori came across a short red-headed boy with dark circles around his eyes signaling the lack of sleep that the vessel of Shukaku has to endure, in his arms was a teddy bear. He was sitting alone on a rooftop of one of the buildings in the village. He was quietly talking to himself "Why does everyone hate me?" A deep voice came to his attention and replied.

"Because you are different my boy. The people of this village fear you because you are powerful, yet you don't know it." Sasori walked into view.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want." Gaara said holding his teddy bear tighter.

"My name is Sasori of the red sands, I was once a ninja of this village from before you were born. Do not worry my boy I am not here to cause you harm quite the opposite. I am here to take you away from these wretched people who hate and fear you."

"So will you follow me and leave this village for good?" Gaara just nodded his reply.

"Well than are you ready to leave this village now?" Another nod was his answer.

After his answer Sasori signaled him to follow him out of the village and through the harsh and unforgiving desert surrounding Suna. They made their way towards the border.

* * *

In Wave country...

Kisame Hoshigaki was locked in a kenjutsu battle with another member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Deadlocked with the 'Demon of the Mist' Zabuza Momochi he pushed of to create some room between the two.

Lowering Samehada he spoke "Zabuza I want you to stay here and work for Gato to gain his trust and be my informant for this land."

"Why should I do that for you?" The demon of the mist states.

"Because if you do when the time is right we will assasinate the Mizukage. Right now I am working along some others that will help us succeed."

"Alright when I will do this only if I get the finishing blow on that bastard."

Kisame spoke again "Also I would like to take that boy with me to help him train my other two partners will be bringing along two more boys his age so he will get to interact with them."

"Why do you need Haku?" Zabuza says.

"Because the leader the organization I'm in wants him. Do not worry he will not be harmed we plan on using him to destroy the leader to conquer Amegakure because he is the Amekage." Said Kisame.

"Fine. Whatever. I just want that bastard Mizukage dead for framing us. Haku com here."

A boy dressed in a blue kimono, with black hair appears before the two giant swordsman."Yes Zabuza-sama?" says Haku.

"You will be serving this Kisame until we kill the Mizukage."

"Hai Zabuza-sama."

With all the talking done Kisame walked away followed closely by Haku. They now began their trip to the border of Fire country.

* * *

At the border...

Itachi had taught the Naruto how to mold chakra the morning of the day they reached the border. After that lesson he told Naruto to stick a leaf to his forehead. It took him a few hours to get the leaf to stick for more than an hour. After he got that Itachi had taught him how to do the Kawarimi and Henge no Jutsu's. He had attempted to teach him the Bunshin jutsu but saw that he did not have the control to master it because of his vast reserves of chakra. So he taught him the Kage Bunshin which he practiced until he passed out from fatigue.

The next day Naruto had mastered the tree walking exercise with the help of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Itachi then told him to do the exercise with as many Kage Bunshin as he can make and then keep going until he runs out of chakra. Itachi was sitting down watching Naruto tree walk until four figures came into view. They walked up to Itachi to talk. Leaving the two boys they brought with them to stare at 8 blondes walking up and down the trees.

Kisame spoke "Well looks like we all got our targets."

"Indeed. Did either of you encounter any trouble?" Both shook their heads and Sasori spoke next.

"So what is the plan now that we have these three?" He said pointing at the boys.

"We train them until they are strong enough to help us eliminate the the others." Itachi said.

"That reminds me after we take kill them who will become the new Amekage?" Kisame said.

"Why?" Itachi answered.

"Because If we conquer Ame than we can rid the Kiri of its civil war by killing the current Mizukage."

"Good point. Sasori when the time comes will take the position of Kage of Amegakure?" Itachi asks.

"Sure why not. But why me?" Sasori says.

"Because I will need someone I can trust there, because I will be the new Mizukage and Kisame will be my right hand man and he will bring back the Seven Swordsman of the Mist and he will be its leader." Itachi states.

Meanwhile during all the talking...

Naruto stopped his exercise when he caught sight of two boys his age. One red-headed and the other had black hair. He walked up to them to introduce himself. "Hi my names Naruto Uzumaki, whats yours?"

"My names Haku."

"My Names Gaara of the Desert."

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asks.

"Sasori came to my village and took me away from there because he said I am really powerful but I don't know it yet." Gaara says.

"I am here to serve Kisame-sama." Haku replies.

"Are those two guys over there with Itachi, Kisame and Sasori?" Naruto asks.

"Yea Kisame is the shark looking guy." Haku replies.

"Yea Sasori is the short guy with the mask on his face. Why are you here Naruto?" Gaara asks.

"Well Itachi-sensei told me he wanted to train me and take me away from the villagers because they hate me for some reason that he will tell me later." Naruto replies.

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori walk up to the boys and stand behind Naruto.

"Yes Naruto and now is the time for me to tell you why the villagers hate you so much that made them try to kill you." Itachi started but didn't continue until he had the boys attention.

"Naruto you have the Nine-tailed Demon fox Kyuubi in you the same fox that attacked Konoha 6 years ago. The day you were born the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi within you to protect the village. The reason he chose you to seal the fox in was because your body hasn't fully developed yet so it can help merge the Kyuubi's chakra into your chakra." Itachi looked at Naruto to see a face that showed he understood.

"So I have the fox in me. Thats why they all hated me?"

"Yes Naruto you have the fox in you, but the people of Konoha hated you because they thought you were the Kyuubi reborn or the Kyuubi itself trying to trick them. You are not the Kyuubi Naruto you are Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi clarified for him. Naruto looked at him and thanked him for telling him about the fox. Itachi then continued to speak but to Haku this time. "Haku you and Gaara are also similar to Naruto you both have demons also."

"Haku you have the Four-tailed Polar bear Yonbi."

"Gaara you have the One-tailed Tanuki Shukaku."

"Kisame, Sasori and myself will train you until you three can control the demons yourselves. You will also work together as a team. So get along well you three are stuck with each other. But fo now rest we leave in the morning toward our headquarters." Itachi says as he turns to Kisame and Sasori to plan out their moves.

"So we all have demons thats why we were hated." Gaara said.

"Yea." Haku stated.

"So will you guys be my friends? I don't have any friends from my village so since we are gonna be a team we might as well be friends right?" Naruto said while holding out his hand to Gaara and Haku.

"Yea that would be cool I don't have any friends where I came from either." Gaara grabs his hands and shakes it.

"Same here." Haku says and then reaches out to shake hands with both of them.

"Hey Naruto what were you doing earlier?" Gaara asks.

"Oh that I was just tree walking. Itachi-sensei says that I have to learn to control my chakra."

"Oh. Will you teach us so we can learn too?" Gaara asks.

"Sure but first you need to learn how to mold chakra."

Itachi looked over at the three young jinchuuriki and thought 'Those three will become powerful beyond their wildest dreams.' With that he continued his conversation with the other two members of Akatsuki.


End file.
